ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 39
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 39: A Desert Battle (Part 1) Jack, Aaron, Alice, and the other elementals got into their vehicles, with the named three riding in the back. Tricera rode in no vehicle. "Okay, this is what we're going to do.", Jack said. "We infiltrate the Animal Army's headquarters, destroy the Fossil Reanimator, and get the hell out of there. We kill a ton of animals along the way, of course." "No!", Tricera said. "If you destroy the Fossil Reanimator, you'll destroy me and Mammoth along with it! The life we have is supplied by the device, and if you destroy it you destroy the life it gives us! Besides, what use will you have for it, anyway?" "We keep it out of Gandlett's hands.", Jack said. "Gandlett has already used it!", Tricera said. "And after my rampage, I'm sure she has the device tightly secured somewhere." "...Damn...", Jack said. "Well, we'll go anyway. Killing Animal Army members requires no incentive. Monkey, Spaniel, let's go!" 39: A DESERT BATTLE (PART 1) Gandlett woke up to see Kangaroo and Mountain Goat above her. "Ugh... what happened?", she asked. "Tricera rampaged through headquarters.", Mountain Goat said. "Twenty fatalities, three injuries. The place is a total mess." Gandlett looked around to see her men cleaning up blood, bodies, and bits of wall off the floor. She looked over to the board to see Iguana marking off the names of Panda, Lioness, Gecko, Tiger Snake, Rooster, and Sentinel. Lion woke up just in time to see Chihuahua and Walrus dumping Lioness' body into the incinerator. He ran and tried to maul Chihuahua, but Goldfish, Black Bear, and Elephant held him back. Hippo awoke and saw Clydesdale's daughter, Foal, cleaning up blood from Rooster's body, then walking over to the incinerator and burning it. Gandlett slowly started to stand up, moaning, "...s...shit..." As soon as she fully stood up, she told Mountain Goat, "Escort me to our secret base in the desert region. Tell all of our soldiers to go there as well, in case the Sky Village Rebels decide to show up here." ~*~*~*~* Jack was closely surveying a monitor that told Gandlett's current location via a GPS tracking chip in her neck. It was moving at an incredible rate -- away from Animal Army headquarters. "She's moving away from Animal Army headquarters!", Jack shouted. "What?!", Aaron asked. "Where's she going?" "To the desert region!", Jack shouted. "Desert region?", Aaron asked. "The northwest corner of Sky Village is hotter than the rest, and it also has lots of sand. Desert region." "So let's go there!" ~*~*~*~* Gandlett opened the door. Inside was a small room with a flatscreen TV against the wall, capable of fitting only five Animal Army soldiers, including Gandlett. Staying behind were Gandlett, Mountain Goat, Kangaroo, Iguana, and Platypus. "Are you sure they're going to be enough?", Platypus asked. "Please.", Gandlett said. "Those guys are 32 of the most powerful animals in the world. Are you seriously doubting their ability?" ~*~*~*~* The elementals had just reached the desert region when they saw Black Bear running towards them on all fours, teeth exposed. Tricera charged him, sending him flying into the air, then stomped him when he fell on the ground. Almost immediately, many animals came charging, including Foal, Goldfish, Sitron, Bullfrog, Leopard, Hippo, Hummingbird, Reindeer, Walrus, Lion, Camel, Chihuahua, and many named and unnamed soldiers. "Kill them all!", Jack shouted, manning a Soul Fire Turret which he used to open fire. Aaron made a Thunder Gun: Pistol and fired one shot. The bubble surrounding Goldfish, and thus allowing him to live above land, popped. Goldfish fell on the ground, flopped for a while, then lay still. Aaron fired another shot. It hit Hummingbird, who was completely destroyed by it. Chihuahua jumped and bit Aaron's hand, but was swiftly electrocuted and thrown aside. Chihuahua's body was then stomped on by Tricera. It was then that the second wave appeared. It included Moose, Polar Bear, Francois the cocker spaniel, Pig, Skunk, Elephant, Elephant's son Trunk, Swinger the monkey, Persian Cat, German Shepard, and countless other nameless and named soldiers. "There's more of them!", Aaron shouted. He made a Thunder Rocket and fired it, hitting Moose straight in the head and killing him instantly. Lion, Hippo, and Leopard from the first wave, as well as Swinger, Trunk, and Francois from the second wave charged towards Tricera, but Trunk was struck down by the Soul Fire Turret. Francois and Hippo were both flipped upside-down by Tricera and stomped on. Leopard jumped onto Tricera's shoulder and bit him, causing Tricera to flip upside-down and begin rolling. It was at this time that Mammoth showed up. He looked over at Leopard and Tricera fighting. "Tricera...", he said, "...why did you do this?" BE CONTINUED... Category:Rapids' Stuff Category:The Lightning Warrior